Naruto : kistunegan
by darkshadows911
Summary: what if when naruto stole the forbidden scroll there was a seal in it for him. he released it and unlocked two powerful bloodlines the fox eye ( kistunegan) and the light release. he gains the potential for many more bloodlines to come. godlike naruto. sasuke and sakura bashing. evil hinata , sasuke , and sakura.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a short capture but it's just to get the ball rolling. This will be a godlike Naruto fanfic but it won't be right away. I hope you like and I need a beta. Anyone willing just messages me.

Oh and before I forget I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. Today was the day. Today he finally became a shinobi. Old man Hokage promised him a surprise if he passed so he had work all month to get down the clone jutsu. He could produce a minimum of 10 clones perfectly but any lower and they got sickly. _I hope iruka sensei will allow me to do more then the required 2 clones _Naruto thought to him self.

Oh well, now wasn't the time to dwell on this. He had to get ready first. He quickly jumped out of bed and hoped in the shower. Even at age 12 (I** don't know what age he was when he became a genin so I made him 12. if you got a problem with age change you'll have a hissy fit later. *hint it involves Tusnade hint*) **Naruto knew that his chosen path would be filled with trouble. This didn't bother him much as he thought of it as a challenge. Once he finished his shower and got dressed he ran to his kitchen and started to cook some ramen. Once the three minutes were up he slurped up the noodles ignoring the scalding feeling on his tongue. Nothing got in the way of Naruto and his ramen. A villager tried once and he ended up in the hospital for three months. After that the Hokage declared it an s class risk to get in between Naruto and his ramen.

After gulping down some ramen broth he raced towards the academy at high speed. He arrived with 10 minutes to spare. He quickly sat down at a spot by Shikamaru who was sleeping at his desk in the same position s yesterday. In fact Naruto didn't think he left last night. Before he could question the sleeping Nara a shrieking sound filled the air "Sasuke-kun! He's mine you pig/ billboard brow!" in raced the two dreaded banshees of the class. Sakura and Ino. Naruto tuned them out as he waited for class to start.

One hour later it was time. "Naruto Uzumaki please comes up for your test." Slowly like it was his own funeral Naruto walked up to the front of the class. "Ok Naruto. To pass you must show us the substitution, transformation, and clone jutsu." Naruto nodded and quickly switched with the sleeping Nara of the class waking him up "Naruto HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY NAP! ID KILL YOU IF IT WERENT SO DAMN TROBLSUME!" And with that he fell back a sleep before Naruto switched with him again. Every one has a sweat drop at that. "Ok Naruto now show us the transformation jutsu."

Quickly Naruto transformed into the Hokage. "Ok Naruto now make 2 clones and you pass." Mizuke smiled at that because everyone knew Naruto couldn't make a decent clone to save his life. "Umm sensei can I make more then 2 clones?" iruka looked up "sure if you think you can." Naruto grinned and shouted out "clone jutsu!" in puffs of smoke 20+ Naruto's appeared. Mizuke and Iruka looked stunned and iruka managed to stutter "y you ppp p pass." Mizuke silently fumed. There goes his plan to use the demon brat. Wait…. An idea formed in his mind and with a mental evil laugh he decided to put the plan in action.

2 hours later after headbands were passed out and the academy was over Mizuke walked up to a lonely Naruto in a park on the swing. "Hey Naruto. Want to become the rookie of the year? (I** know this is fast but I got writers block and couldn't figure out how to do this) **"Naruto nodded thinking that this is a great way to get the villagers to respect him and will make the road to Hokage easier. "Ok good. I knew there was potential in you Naruto "he beamed at the praise "what you need to do is sneak into the Hokage's personal library in the tower and steal the forbidden scroll. If you can do this with out getting caught meet me at training ground 21 at midnight. If you can learn at least one jutsu from the scroll you pass and will become the rookie of the year."

Naruto hearing this immediately started to run towards the tower. "Oh and Naruto." He looked back. "Any extra scroll you can get is extra credit get enough and you'll be a chunin." With that Mizuke threw a storage scroll to Naruto. "Oh and one more thing. You should probably wait till dark to sneak in." with that Mizuke left and Naruto ran to his apartment to prepare.

***************** Time skip. 8:00***********************

Naruto was in the Hokage's library. It was super easy. They really needed better security. It took Naruto a whole hour to seal the library in the scroll. Maybe with this ill become a jounin Naruto thought. After this was done he strapped the forbidden scroll to his back before a voice told him to grab all the blank scrolls and a huge jar of ink. Not thinking about it Naruto did so. (If** you can guess what the ink and scrolls are for you get a virtual cookie. I know it's easy but some people are clueless.) **

Grand evil cliff hanger no jutsu

I will put up a poll to decide who Naruto will be pared with.

Leaf ninja

Forine ninja

Jinjuriki

And once there's a decisive vote I will elaborate on who the ninja will be. I might do a yoai if I get enough messages to convince me.

This poll will be up as soon as I find out how to work this site.

**REMEMBER I NEED A BETA!**

Expect next chapter next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Sadly

**Demon speaking/jutsu**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Last chapter **_

Naruto was in the Hokage's library. It was super easy. They really needed better security. It took Naruto a whole hour to seal the library in the scroll. Maybe with this ill become a jounin Naruto thought. After this was done he strapped the forbidden scroll to his back before a voice told him to grab all the blank scrolls and a huge jar of ink. Not thinking about it Naruto did so.

Now

Naruto quickly seal up the ink and the blank scroll. Before he could pocked the storage scroll the door to the library opened. Light shown in capturing Naruto. "Old man." Naruto managed to stutter out.

In walked the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi dressed in his kage robes, surprise was shone on his face. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto tried to think of an answer but couldn't. He didn't need to as the Hokage looked around and saw the empty shelves. He turned back to Naruto "mind explaining what's going on here?"

In Naruto fear bloomed bright. 'Well you see old man I…I….. Needed these to train."

The Hokage just looked at him with a, really do you honestly expect me to believe that shit, expression on his face." The real reason Naruto."

"Ummmm." Naruto paused. He couldn't tell the old man. He wasn't supposed to get caught. Suddenly an idea stuck. "I can explain old man."

"Please do."

"**Sexy no jutsu.**" The room was instantly filled with smoke. When it cleared in Naruto's place was an 18 year old girl with the curves of a goddess and s mile that could charm anything. She wasn't wearing anything but smoke covered her more private parts. The Hokage looked for a minute with a huge sweat drop rolling down the side of his face. He lost his internal battle against his more perverted side and was shot back out of the room by a nose bleed.

Naruto had his own sweat drop seeing this. He looked out the door to see the old man knocked out." That has got to be the quickest kage knock out in history." He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and took off with the scroll.

********************times skip training ground 21***************8

Naruto plopped down on the ground with a gasp. That was hard to sneak here and he painted the Hokage monument neon orange in broad daylight before anyone noticed. He decided to get started and took out the scroll. He unraveled the forbidden first. He looked through the names. **Shadow clone jutsu, burning hand, fire blade , water blade, earth blade, lightning blade, wind blade** and a whole lot more. Before he started to learn any of them he notices at the top right was a seal the size of a grain of rice with the name Naruto above it. He channeled his chakra through it and the world went white.

**"SO MY CONTAINOR HAS FINALLY DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO MEET ME. I HONISTLY EXPECTED BETTER THEN THIS WELP."**

Naruto looked around to find him self in a sewer. In front of him was a cage held together by a flimsy piece of paper. One giant eye stared out at him. It was a silver iris surrounded by black with a cross for the pupil and 9 tomoes in It." who are you? No what are you? And where THE HELL AM I!" the eye looked at him in amusement.

"**I WILL ANSWER THOSE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT PUNY HUMAN. MY CONTANIOR CANT IGNORANT OF WHAT HE IS. THE FIRST QUESTION. I AM THE NINE TAILED FOX; I AM THE GRAETEST OF THE TAILED DEMONS. AND YOU ARE IN YOUR MIND."** It took Naruto a minute to digest this.

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL IS YOU THE NINE TAILES THE FORTH HOKAGE KILLED YOU. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MIND. IT'S A SEWER!"

"**FOOLISH MORTAL. YOU CAN'T KILL A TAILED DEMON. YOU CAN ONLY SEAL US. AND THE SEWER IS A RELECION OF YOUR LIFE. THIS IS YOUR MIND SCAPE. IT SHOWES YOUR CRAPPY (no pun intended) LIFE.** **BECAUSE I AM SEALED IN YOU I HAVE SEEN YOUR LIFE. ALL THE TROUPLE AND PAIN. I OFFER YOU A GIFT. MY EYES THE LEGENDARY KITSUNEGAN! IT WILL GIVE YOU POWER PAST YOUR IMAGINATION.**"

Naruto thought about it. The Kyubbi was offering him power. Why? What was the catch? Naruto had learned early in life that nothing was free. "What's the catch?" the Kyubbi looked stunned **"CATCH THER IS NO CATCH." "Come** on Kyubbi I learned that nothings free so spill it. "**FINE. ALL I ASK IN RETURN IS TO KILL THE UCHIHA CLAN AND THEIR BLASTED SHARINGAN, AND FOR YOU TO USE MY POWER TO BECOME STRONG. THE GREATEST OF THE NINE CANT HAVE A WEAK HOST NOW CAN I. I ALSO HELP YOU THAT I NEED YOU TO SURVIVE. YOU DIE I DIE. GET IT." **

Naruto mulled over it. Gain the Kyubbi's power and become the strongest ninja in the world, but id have to kill the Uchiha's. " Kyubbi I have a rule. I will accept your eyes and become strong but I won't use them to kill the Uchiha unless they prove to me they deserve it." "**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN CHANGE MY RULES. I AM THE KYUBBI AND I MAKE THE RULES TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT."**

"K first of all lower your voice man. It sounds like a cat caught in a blender. Next I die you die so you have to play by my rules. Lastly you're the reason all the bad stuff has happened to me so you owe Me." the Kyubbi looked stunned no one has talked back to it before. "**HAHA YOU GOT GUTS KID ILL GIVE YOU THAT. ILL GO BY YOUR RULES." **_**FOR NOW**_the Kyubbi thought with an evil grin. Naruto smiled. "**OK BOY. GET READY THIS IS GOING TO HURT. A LOT."**

Red chakra flowed out of the bars and into Naruto. His boy was instantly racked with pain past anything he had ever felt. Past what the villagers had ever done to him. He soon blacked out.

By the time he woke up it was 11:00. "Shit only one hour left to learn a jutsu. "Damn my body hurts."

"**HEY KIT. THERE WAS A PROBLEM."** " Kyubbi? Where are you?"

"**WHEN YOU GAINED MY DOJUTSU IT OPENED A MIND LINK BETWEEN US. YOU JUST HAVE TO THINK SOMETHING AND ILL HEAR IT. SO JUST THINK WHAT YOU WANT ME TO HEAR SO PEOPLE DON'T THINK YOUR CRAZY." **

_Ok I got it now what was the problem_

"**WELL YOU SEE KIT. YOUR PARENTS BOTH HAD BLOODLINES. YOUR DAD HAD THE LIGHT RELEASE AND YOUR MOM WAS AN UZUMAKI WITH THE YIN-YANG RELEASE. BOTH OF THESE ACTIVATED WHEN I GAVE YOU THE KISTUNEGAN AND THE MIRGED. NOW WHEN YOU ACTIVATE MY DOJUTSU YOULL GAIN WINGS, A SWORD, A RING, HEALING CHAKRA AND THE ABILITY TO CREATE THINGS OUT OF CHAKRA. WE CAN GO INTO DEPTHS LATER BUT FOR NOW TRY TO MAKE THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."**

_Really Kyubbi? I suck at clones. How will this help me?_

"**FIRST OF ALL KIT MY NAME IS KURAMA THE SHADOW CLONES ARE NO ORDINARY CLONES. THEY ARE SOLID, CAN USE CHAKRA, AND SEND BAACK THEIR MEMORYS WHEN DISPELLED. THEY HAVE AN ADDED BOUNUS OF TRAINGING FOR CHAKRA CONTROL AND DANGEROUS** **JUTSU TRAINING. PLUS THEY REQUIRE NO CHAKRA CONTROL." **

_**Ok now I see the point of this jutsu.**_

"**IF YOU ARE ABLE TO MASTER THIS JUTSU ILL TEACH YOU A NEW ONE."**

_SWEET! Ill do it. Ill have it done before tonight ends just you wait. _

Naruto sat up. Being throwing into his mindscape laid him flat on his back. As he leaned over the scroll he notice a small chest where the seal was. It had his name engraved on the lid. He picked it up but before he could open it Kyubbi interrupted "**KIT. DON'T OPEN THAT YET. YOU NEED TO HIDE IT WHERE NO ONE CAN GET IT TILL I TELL YOU TO OPEN IT."**

_Ok Kyubbi but where can I hid it._

"**YOU CAN SEAL IT IN MY SEAL ON YOUR BELLY. JUST CHANEL YOUR CHAKRA INTO IT AND PUSH THE CHEST INTO IT AND IT WILL BE ABSORBED AND SENT TO YOUR MIND SCAPE WHERE YOU CAN ACCESS IT WHEN NEEDED OR CALL IT OUT.**" Naruto did so and felt a slight tingling sensation before it faded. _Ok now I just need to learn the shadow clone jutsu before Mizuki sensei comes. _ He quickly went to studying.

*************************** 20 minutes later**********************

"Eureka! I got it." Sure enough 200 Naruto's filled the training ground.

"**GOOD JOB KIT. OK SINCE** **DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME I NEED TO TAKE OF FOR A MINUTE FOR THIS JUTSU. IT ALLOWS YOU TO COPY A SCROLL WORD FOR WORD ON A BLANK ONE IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH PAPER AND INK."**

_Ok fox but im trusting you. If you're lying I will find a way to stop and kill you. _

"**YAY YA NOW IM GOING TO TAKE CONTROL NOW. LOSEN UP AND LET ME IN"** as soon as Naruto did so he was flooded by the red chakra and felt his mind be pushed to the back. He felt the Kyubbi mold chakra and make hand signs. He couldn't make them out but he could hear the words. **"Ninja art: scroll copy" (ya ya bad name get over it. I'm not good at names. If anyone has better names just tell me and if you can give me hand signs.) ** As he watches he could see all the blank scrolls he gathered gain words. They were exact replicas. He felt Kyubbi recede and his mind took over again. "**OK KIT. I WANT YOU TO PUSH ALL THE REAL SCROLLS INTO OUR SEAL ANF SEAL THE FAKE ONES BACK UP IN MIZUKIS STORAGE SCROLL. WE NEED THE REAL ONES INCASE OF MORE SEALS WHICH MY JUTSU ONLY IMITATES." ** _ Ok I guess that makes sense. Ok kurama watch out here come the scrolls. _

I took Naruto till midnight to finish sealing the scrolls both the real and the fake. As the final scroll disappeared iruka appeared in the tree tops "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Ummm Mizuki sensei told me if I stole all the Hokage's scrolls I could become the rookie of the year maybe even a chunin." As soon as the words left his mouth he figured it out. He'd been had/ tricked by Mizuki. "GOD DAMN IT MIZUKI YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Right you are **demon**. Now time for you to die!" Mizuki voice rolled down Naruto's spine as a fuma shuriken sped towards him. He jumped over it.

Iruka called out to him "Naruto hand me the scroll and run to the Hokage and get help." Before Naruto could do so Mizuki snarled "die demon. You don't deserve to live." Mizuki second fuma shuriken sped towards him as well. Iruka quickly jump between them and blocked the weapon. "Run Naruto. Give me the scroll and run." Naruto nodded and stuffed the scroll into Iruka's pocket "**NARUTO NO!"** Kuramas voice rang out in his head right as iruka spun around and stabbed Naruto in the stomach with a sick twisted smile. "Die demon. You killed my family and now ill kill you."

** GRAND EVIL CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU!**

Remember I got the poll up (I think) so check my profile and if you got any ideas for weapons / jutsus / oc's / anything just message me. Review please. If I get enough reviews I may post the next chapter sooner. I want to know your opinion. And if you want to be a beta just message me.

The top poll winner for the Naruto paring right now is a foreign jinjuriki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Last chapter

_Iruka called out to him "Naruto hand me the scroll and run to the Hokage and get help." Before Naruto could do so Mizuki snarled "die demon. You don't deserve to live." Mizuki second fuma shuriken sped towards him as well. Iruka quickly jump between them and blocked the weapon. "Run Naruto. Give me the scroll and run." Naruto nodded and stuffed the scroll into Iruka's pocket "__**NARUTO NO!"**__ Kurama's voice rang out in his head right as iruka spun around and stabbed Naruto in the stomach with a sick twisted smile. "Die demon. You killed my family and now ill kill you."_

Now

Naruto could only look at iruka in shock. The single man he though he could trust in the academy just betrayed him. Iruka kunai lodged in his gut painfully twisting. "Iruka sensei why?"

"Shut up demon. I was never your sensei. You killed my family. Your human disuse can't fool me. The real Naruto died as soon as you were sealed. Now ill kill you before you can gain your full power." Iruka's kunai drove further into naruto's gut almost coming out the back. "Now once your dead I will become the village hero and with the forbidden scroll at my side ill become the Hokage and then the dynamo will see fit to give me my own land and make me a king. To bad you'll never see it." With that iruka punched him in the head almost knocking him into the realm of the unconscious.

He could still see barley and his hearing was even worse. He managed to make out a conversation between Mizuki and iruka. Mizuki want to kill him then and there iruka said leave him there and let him slowly die in agony. Eventually a fight broke out and iruka slashed Mizuki's throat. He had just turned back to Naruto when a man in an anub masked appeared behind him and lopped off his head.

He took the scroll from Iruka's pocket and walked over to Naruto and pulled out the kunai. Kurama quickly went to work healing the wound but not before he passed out. The strain of awakening the Kistunegan and his other bloodline were to much couple with Iruka's betrayle it sent Naruto into unconsciousness but not before he saw the anub's red spinning eyes.

_******************* Time skip. Hospital three days later*****************_

Naruto woke up. His head was pounding in pain. "Where am I." he couldn't make out the hospital walls yet. His eyes were still to blurry.

"Ahhh Naruto glad to see you're awake." The Hokage's voice barley penetrated naruto's fogged mind. Hiruzen sat by the side of naruto's bed in a chair holding his hat in his lap.

"Hey old man. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Just that you stole the scroll thinking it was a genin test , Mizuki was a traitor, iruka was also , you trusted iruka and gave him the scroll and he turned and tried to kill you, weasel (** the uchiha that saved Naruto, if you don't know who it is wow. Ill give you a hint. He is like the second/ first most famous leaf missing Nin. If you still don't know, he joined akatsuki, and if you still don't here's a hint ITACHI FREAKING UCHIA!) ** Saved you, you were sent here, the council tried to order your execution and this caused me a lot of paperwork just to let you live never mind be treated at the ninja hospital."

Naruto was stunned. Who was weasel and what did he mean by the ninja hospital. Naruto failed…. Didn't he? "Hey old man, what did you mean by ninja hospital? I though the test was a trick."

"Well it was but in light of the fact you stole the scroll and knocked I out I decided to make you a genin."

Naruto grinned happily. He finally did it. He was a genin, an official ninja of Konoha. "But there's a catch."

Naruto instantly deflated. What is it going to be? He can't advance in rank, he can only do d rank missions, he was the councils bitch?

"What is the catch old man?"

"Well there's actually a couple. First off you won't have a team, secondly you won't get a jounin instructor, thirdly you will only answer to me not the council, and finally you can't AND I MEAN CANT whine about your training schedule."

"Ummm old man I like it all but if I don't have a jounin instructor then who will teach me?"

"I will of course."

"Oh so that's what you mean about no whining. I'm getting trained by the Hokage and you're going to be tough. Right?"

"Umm actually no. what I mean is yes it will be tough but I wont be he only one to teach you. Ill teach you politics , Gai will teach you taijutsu , kurenai will teach you genjutsu , Tusnade will teach you medical jutsu , kakashi and Jiraiya will teach you ninjustsu , someone to teach you to use your affinity or affinities whichever you have, and some one to teach you about kenjustu. Oh and If you have more then one affinity and know one in the village is a master of it you'll be sent one a year long mission out side of the village to learn it. These whole thing minis the affinities should take about 7 years if all goes well. The affinities will take anywhere from 1 – 5 years out of the village for a total of 8-12 years( **added the total years for those of you out there who cant add)**"

Naruto was stunned 8 years of training. THIS IS GOING TO BE AWSOME!

_**Hey kit. You need to tell old man Hokage that you can decrease the time to three years. I'm going to teach you to make a blood clone. This clone is like a shadow clone but it can produce its own chakra , it bleeds and can heal , it doesn't dispel , and it can transfer memories when it is destroyed , dispelled by caster , or when sleeping. They can last anywhere from 5 – 10 years with the chakra your going to put in them.**_

Kurama/ was that you?

_**Uh duh. Who'd you think it was the Easter bunny?**_

_What's an Easter bunny? _ Kurama just sweat dropped.

_**Nothing kit. Don't worry bout it. Just tell the old man what I told you. He's getting worried.**_

Naruto snapped out of thought to hear the Hokage yell in his face "NARUTO WAKE UP!"

"Ya ya im awake. Any ways old man." Naruto's face lost all emotion and turned serious. "When where you going to tell me about the fox?" Hiruzen just stopped. All thought gone. His face blank, his heart stopped beating for a second. Maybe he can fix this. "What do you mean Naruto? What fox? Did iruka hit you on the head?"

"Old man I may be young but im not that dumb. I mean Kyubbi or Kurama as his name happens to be."

"WAIT THE FOX'S NAME IS KURAMA! YOU TALKED TO HIM?"

"HA! You admitted that the fox is real."

Hiruzen face faulted. Damn.

"Naruto I need you to understand. The fox is evil. He will trick you to get what he wants. I need you to tell me how you meet and understand that im going to seal off your memory of the fox for you own well."

Naruto stopped. Seal of his memorys? Kurama = bad/evil? What the hell.

_**Kit! I need you to place your hand on his forehead and shove my chakra into it. NOW!**_

Naruto did just that. Before they could react they were in naruto's mindscape.

Hiruzen looked around in shock. "Naruto. I will give you three seconds to tell me what you did or I will get anko." Naruto paled. Even at 12 he knew who anko was. She was the most sadist person in the interrogation department. When she first started she hung a rapist up by his thumbs and slowly cut of his skin bit by bit adding in poisoned salt that increase the nerves pain receptors. Then she slowly cut of his little friends. She cooked them and forced him to eat them. She did the same to his ears then his eyes. Then she slowly started cutting of fingers, then toes, and finally limbs at the joints and cauterized them. Soon all that was left was a head and a torso. The man finally cracked and admitted to the crime. After that he also admitted to 10 other unsolved rape/ murders. Anko then preceded to tourter him in such ways orochimaru would get sick. She finally ended his life by slowly gutting him of all the organs but heart, brain , lungs , and stomach and forced him to eat those before pulling out his teeth and making a knife out of it with a quick katon jutsu then ripped out the rest of his organs. Needless to say no one messed with anko after that. And that was just her first day and her softest torture. She had single handedly crack over 5 thousand men in her two years of working there. (**Let me know what you thought of the torture. Im not really good at that stuff.)**

_**Leave the kit alone Hiruzen. He did what I told him to do. I needed to talk to you personally. **_

Hiruzen's blood slowed in his veins. That voice. It was ….. Demonic. That could only mean one thing. The Kyubbi had taken over Naruto. Hiruzen quickly went through the needed hand signs before slamming his finger in naruto's gut shouting "**FIVE PRONGE SEAL! (Seal orochimaru used on Naruto in the forest of death during the chunin exams to seal away kyubbi's charka and influence.) **

_** Nice try old man. But this is naruto's mind scape. Your powerless here and your jutsus don't work. Only I and Naruto have power in this realm and here he is god.**_

Hiruzen cursed his luck. Not only have the Kyubbi taken over / turned Naruto Hiruzen couldn't do anything to stop it.

Naruto slowly picked him self up off the ground. "Good to know you don't trust me _Hokage_." The title was spat out with venom.

"Naruto look. I only di…." He was interrupted by Naruto. "Stop lord Hokage. I don't care any more. I was fine with you hiding all this from me. I could deal with it. But know you crossed a line. I thought you would trust me or at least give me a chance. But now I see I was a fool. My father was a fool. (Spoiler** alert. Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage Minato namikaze. His mother was the second jinjuriki of the Kyubbi Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto will gain the chakra chains of his mother and the jutsu of his father along with his inheritance. Not yet but soon.) ** He believed he could trust this village, but he was wrong. Yes I know who my father was. Im not that dumb. I want my inheritance when I get back from my training. Now listen to Kurama and don't interrupt. Im going to blow off steam." And with that Naruto walked away into a forest he just created. In fact the whole mindscape turned into a forest. Kyubbi's cage turned into a collar and Kurama shrunk down to the size of a full grown akamaru.

_** Now old man Hiruzen. Its time we talked. Well ill talk you'll listen.**_

**"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE ORDERING ME THE HOKAGE AROUND!" **

_**DID YOUR PUNY HUMAN MIND FORGET ALREADY? IM THE FUCKING KYUBBI. YOUR STRONGEST NINJA COULD KILL ME. YOUR NOTHING BUT A FLEA ON THE DIRT OF MINATOS SHOES.**__**Now back to business. I have a couple demands. First off. Naruto gets rights to all his inheritance now, secondly you will train him in the art of ninjas like before but you will only train a blood clone. You do know what that is right? **_ Hiruzen nodded. _** Good then I don't have to explain. Ok you'll teach a blood clone as with your jounin. Jiraiya and Tusnade as well. You will inform NONE of them that they are teaching blood clones. Thirdly I will take Naruto to all the major villages to learn about his affinities and bloodlines. Before you ask Naruto as affinities for all elements and sub element and can copy bloodline with the dojutsu I gave him the Kistunegan. He can copy anything. I will also take him to the land of iron to learn kinjutsu from the top sword welders of the world. I myself with also personally train him in the kistune, demonic, ninja, and tailed-beasts arts. I can also train him in his affinities further then what you mortals can and his acquired bloodlines. After all they originated from demons. Yep that's right even the hyuga "pure" bloodline is tainted. By the time im done with Naruto he will be able to take on any kage without breaking a sweat. Maybe even all them plus a few more. The downside of all this training is he will start to absorb me and become a hanyo or half demon in 3 years and a full in 10. You with me so far old man or are you ready to have a heart attack?**_

Hiruzen despite almost dying from all this information nodded.

_** Good. Now I will tell you the training plan. When you're outside this mindscape summon your jounin and sannin and tell them they start training in a month. But remember tell them separately so they don't know there blood clones. The month wait is for Naruto to learn the blood clone jutsu and get his inheritance. Afterwards Naruto will leave the village for 3 years. Long enough to learn everything he needs and become strong. Now that you know everything its time for you to leave.**_

With that Hiruzen was thrown out of naruto's mindscape and back into the waking world. When he gathered himself he noticed Naruto was staring at him. "So Kurama told you the plan." The Hokage nodded. "Good. Now leave. I will come by tomorrow and collect my inheritance." Hiruzen quickly left. He needed to think. First Naruto steals the forbidden scroll. Then two chunin turn traitor then he meets the Kyubbi. Then he pissed off Naruto and lost all of naruto's respect. Now the Kyubbi is going to train Naruto and he can't do anything.

_Sensei's what would you do. Minato you bastard. You should have let me seal the Kyubbi. Now I have to deal with this. What do I do?_ Hiruzen lost himself deep into his thoughts.

**GRAND EVIL CLIF HANGER NO JUTSU.**

** Next time on Naruto: Kistunegan**

_**Ahhh konoha. It's been 4 years since I was last here. I wonder how the Hokage is doing. What should I do first…. Oh I know. I should go get some ramen!**_

**Next chapter will be a time skip between 12 year old Naruto to 16 year old Naruto. ****He'll be a wolf hanyo with multiple tails and lots of bloodlines ( since this will be god like I was think a senbi no okami or  
thousand tailed wolf). ** Oh a couple soon to be wives.

**The poll results are in. the majority voted for foreign jinjuriki. So I decided yugito and maybe a few others for a harem.**

**Let me know what you think. And PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the longer the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter in Naruto: Kistunegan

_**Now back to business. I have a couple demands. First off. Naruto gets rights to all his inheritance now, secondly you will train him in the art of ninjas like before but you will only train a blood clone. You do know what that is right? **_ Hiruzen nodded. _** Good then I don't have to explain. Ok you'll teach a blood clone as with your jounin. Jiraiya and Tusnade as well. You will inform NONE of them that they are teaching blood clones. Thirdly I will take Naruto to all the major villages to learn about his affinities and bloodlines. Before you ask Naruto as affinities for all elements and sub element and can copy bloodline with the dojutsu I gave him the Kistunegan. He can copy anything. I will also take him to the land of iron to learn kinjutsu from the top sword welders of the world. I myself with also personally train him in the kistune, demonic, ninja, and tailed-beasts arts. I can also train him in his affinities further then what you mortals can and his acquired bloodlines. After all they originated from demons. Yep that's right even the Hyuga "pure" bloodline is tainted. By the time im done with Naruto he will be able to take on any kage without breaking a sweat. Maybe even all them plus a few more. The downside of all this training is he will start to absorb me and become a hanyo or half demon in 3 years and a full in 10. You with me so far old man or are you ready to have a heart attack?**_

__ Hiruzen despite almost dying from all this information nodded.

_** Good. Now I will tell you the training plan. When you're outside this mindscape summon your jounin and sannin and tell them they start training in a month. But remember tell them separately so they don't know there blood clones. The month wait is for Naruto to learn the blood clone jutsu and get his inheritance. Afterwards Naruto will leave the village for 3 years. Long enough to learn everything he needs and become strong. Now that you know everything its time for you to leave.**_

With that Hiruzen was thrown out of naruto's mindscape and back into the waking world. When he gathered himself he noticed Naruto was staring at him. "So Kurama told you the plan." The Hokage nodded. "Good. Now leave. I will come by tomorrow and collect my inheritance." Hiruzen quickly left. He needed to think. First Naruto steals the forbidden scroll. Then two chunin turn traitor then he meets the Kyubbi. Then he pissed off Naruto and lost all of naruto's respect. Now the Kyubbi is going to train Naruto and he can't do anything.

_Sensei's what would you do. Minato you bastard. You should have let me seal the Kyubbi. Now I have to deal with this. What do I do?_ Hiruzen lost himself deep into his thoughts.

Now

Naruto walked down the road slowly, golden dusts swirling around him with each step. It's been four years since he left Konoha and he could honestly say it was sad to have to return to konoha. All the glares and villagers. Not to mention the council will try to execute him once they found out about all his new abilities and bloodlines.

Not only had Naruto gotten stronger he had grown, from a pigmy 4 foot 5 inches to a whooping 6 feet. Once he had upgraded his daily food intake from just ramen, mmmmmmmmm ramen, to the needed sources he had hit that growth spurt.

His height wasn't the only thing to change. Naruto was now a hybrid. He was a half demon, Shinigami, hallow, and Quincy. He could take on a 6 tailed demon, a captain class Shinigami, an arancar, or a tribe elder Quincy. All in all he could take on any kage and come out on top.

Lost in though of the past 4 years Naruto almost walked into the gates to Konoha. It was only his cat like reflexes that stopped him. And a kunai from the gate guards.

"Halt. State your name, affliction, career, if ninja your rank, and your purpose in konoha." The village guards listed off at rapid fire.

Naruto wasn't fazed. He had been expecting this. "Ok in that order, my name is Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, konoha if my village, I am a genin ninja, and my purpose is to visit home and the Hokage."

"Wait…. Did you say your name was Naruto? As in the dragon of the shadows Naruto?"

"the one and only" Naruto said with a smirk.'

" the one who defeated 5 of the 7 swords mans of the mist?!'

"Umm who else could I be?"

The guards looked at him quizzically. "The Hokage will want to see you right away. An anub will take you to him to verify your story." With that the village guard pushed chakra into a seal under the booth's counter to summon an anub. With in 5 seconds a dog masked anub appeared. "Im here to take you to the Hokage correct?"

"That is correct doggie san. Lead the way." Naruto may be six teen but that doesn't mean he matured much.

"Right this way whisker san." Naruto growled softly in his throat. No one called him whisker san, Kun, or any variation of that but his precious people. Before Naruto could do anything then anub grabbed his shoulder and the were whisked away in a swirl of leaves.

When the leaves cleared they were in the Hokage's office. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but the Hokage was in a meeting with the village elders, Danzo, and sakuras mom.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Naruto and the anub. Well Naruto cause the anub had already hightailed it out of there.

"Hokage what is the meaning of this. Who is this stranger? Why did that anub bring him here? Were in a meeting discussing Sasuke-sama's training."

"Ok ill answer in the order they were asked. That stranger is Naruto Uzumaki namikaze heir to Minato namikaze and the anub brought him here because I ordered him to. Now if you'll excuse us. I need to talk to Naruto."

Silence filled the room. The elders and the banshee's mom were stunned. But not for long. As per her nature the queen banshee was the first to speak. "WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT THE DEMON BRAT IS ALIVE. YOU WANT US TO LEAVE SO HE CAN BRAINWASH YOU! NO. YOU NEED TO EXICUTE HIM AND GIVE SAUKE SAMA ALL OF HIS STUFF!"

The elders nodded in agreement. Well before blood splashed their faces. Naruto had a black wolf tail imbedded into the banshee's chest. "Before you basterds say anything I killed her because she broke the Hokage's law against calling me a demon. He has been to laxed on the punishment. But now im back and I won't stand it. Now get out of the Hokage's office. Him and I need to talk" With each word naruto's ki (killing intent ) flared and grew.

The elders, pale faced, just walked out without another word"well now that that is settled, what do you want Hokage?" Hiruzen flinched. He still hadn't won back naruto's trust and respect. Well the real naruto's trust. The blood clone doesn't count.

"Well Naruto. I just wanted to know how your training went. Maybe you could tell me?" Hiruzen was slightly downcast when Naruto shook his head negatively. Well slightly wasn't the right word. Despairing was more like it. There was even a small storm cloud above his head matting his hair and occasionally shocking his with little lightning bolts.

"If you want to know what I can do summon my blood clones for me to absorb. After that I can take the jounin exams and ill give you a brief list of my abilities and copied bloodlines."

Hiruzen looked at Naruto the storm clouds dissipating. Maybe he could still see the light at the end of the tunnel. "I can get you the blood clones me and kakashi and might Gai trained. But you'll have to wait a month for the rest. Maybe you could tell me a couple of your blood lines after you absorb you clones?"

Naruto thought about it. _What do you think Kurama? Should I?_

_**I think you should tell him of your Rinnegan and paths, maybe you Uzumaki and namikaze bloodlines. That should hold him.**_

_That sound like a good idea. Thanks fuzz ball._

_**DON'T CALL ME FU**_

Naruto cut off the mind connection before he could finish. "Ok Hokage. Ill absorb my three blood clones and then tell you about 3 bloodlines I have and what abilities they give me."

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair. "That is acceptable. I agree to your conditions. Come back here in an hour." He pressed a seal on his desk. "Judith can you get me Naruto and kakashi and might Gai and tell them to bring their students."

"Right away Hokage sama."

Naruto left in a fire shunpo.

_*********************** one hour later Hokage's office****************_

As Naruto walked closer to the tower he could hear a commotion coming from the Hokage's office. Must be might Gai and kakashi.

As he walked threw the door way to Hiruzen's office he saw both kakashi and might Gai basically standing on the Hokage's desk demanding to know why there were three naruto's. The mentioned trio by the wall talking quietly.

As the door shut behind the real Naruto every one turned around.

"GREAT NOW THERES FOUR NARUTOS! WHATS NEXT? IVE BEEN TRAINING A CLONE!?" came the duo shouts from the jounin.

Hiruzen, Naruto, Naruto 1¸ Naruto2, and Naruto3 sweat dropped at how close the hysterical jounin were.

Naruto decided to end this. "Right you are kakashi and Gai. You have been training clones." This shut them up. Kakashi looked at him stunned.

"But how. I saw it bleed. I saw it sleep, I saw it dream, I saw it eat, I see it as my little brother and you're telling me I became the brother to a clone? HOW IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS THIS FUCKING POSSIBLE?!"

Hiruzen looked at kakashi calmly "calm down kakashi. Listen and find out. Young Naruto will tell us if you shut the fuck up." This last part was said like he was just and 80 year old grandparent telling his grandchild about the clouds. Needless to say kakashi shut up.

"Thank you lord Hokage. Now that everyone has shut up I can explain. First off your "brother" is not a normal clone. He is a blood clone. He has chakra, he eats, he sleeps, he bleeds, he learns. I created more then the three you see here. They were sent to learn from you three, a kenjustu user, kurenai for genjutsu, Tusnade for medical jutsu, you and Jiraiya for ninjustsu and seals from Jiraiya also, and then I sent a blood clone to each village to learn about my affinities and trained with the Kyubbi. Don't talk kakashi. "Said jounin was about to interrupt." Now as I was saying. I made a couple blood clones to train and learn about everything possible. Once I absorb them ill gain and learn everything they did. Now do you have any questions?"

Kakashi spoke up "so you mean to tell me for four years i've taught a blood clone? And the real you were training with the Kyubbi?" Naruto nodded. "Ok then."

Now Gai decided to answer the bugging question "how will you gain the clones abilities. Clones don't transfer speed or strength when they dispel."

Hiruzen nodded "i have been wondering that as well."

"Well Kyubbi will take care of that. I mean if by chance my clones had managed to surprise me in speed or strength."

The three Nin nodded. "Ok then Naruto. Can you tell me what you learned? You said you would if I got you the clones."

"Ahhh no you miss under stood Hiruzen. I said after I absorbed the clones."

Hiruzen scowled "fine. Absorb the damned clones and tell me."

Naruto walked up to the three clones in the corner of the room. Naruto 1 stepped forward. "Hello boss. I am old man Hokage's blood clone. I volunteer to be absorbed first as I will be the easiest." Naruto smiled "why thank you me." With that Naruto reached out his hand and touched the blood clone. With a silent command the chakra drained out of the blood clone and he reverted to blood which was then absorbed by Naruto.

Naruto was knocked flat on his ass as he gained the memories. It took a full ten minutes before he could move again. But when he could he didn't say a very nice thing "FUCK THAT HURT. IF THAT WAS THE EASIEST THEN DAMN IT TO HELL!" with that naruto's hand plunged into the second. This time it took a full 30 minutes.

After that he did it to the third which took a full hour.

After a ten minute pause Hiruzen spoke up. "Now that you've absorbed the clones will you tell me now?"

"Fine old man Hokage. I wrote it down in this scroll. Im going to find a place to rest." Naruto tossed a scroll to the Hokage then disappeared.

Hiruzen smiled. Naruto called him old man again! Before he lost him self in happiness curiosity won. He opened the scroll ah his eyes scanned the words. His eyes bugged out and he dropped it. Gai and kakashi quickly dove for it and started reading it.

_ Hey Hokage. I prepared this scroll incase the absorption took all my energy. Well I might as well tell you my base abilities. I know I said id tell you about three bloodlines I decided to be nice and tell you about more. First off is my Kistunegan_

_Kistunegan (fox eye): this bloodline was gifted to me by the Kyubbi. It allows me to copy anything my eyes see. Even other bloodlines. When activated it looks like a black cross surrounded by silver and red. There are ten stages __**base stage**__ which allows me to copy anything and gives me the ability to create anything from charka. Stage 2 I can gain instant knowledge on anything and gains a photographic memory stage 3 User can use every element stage 4 I can read minds stage 5 I can purify chakra stage 6 User can gift others with bloodlines stage and even create them 7 I can absorb any attack and throw it back at the user with 5 times the power stage 8 I can control every element without chakra and stage 9 allows I to revive the dead with no damage done to himself. Each stage looks the same but goes from no tomoes to 1 and so on till he reaches 9 there is a 10 stage where User gains the ability to live forever and can summon the dragons, can also give user ability upgrade any bloodline they copy or give. Gives a space time ninjustsu like the Sharingan final stage. User does __**NOT **__go blind from use. There is also two jutsus specific to each eye that is different for every user. Last stage is gained by intense grief. I have gained all levels plus an 11 granted to me by my advanced chakra that allows me combine any and every bloodline into one that I have copied if I so choose. My chakra becomes as potent as yoki and it transformed me into an okami hanyo (half wolf demon)_

**Tengoku release **_This is the blood line of the namikaze. It allows me to absorb chakra from others through contact that I can use to heal wounds or store in my own chakra stores. This turns my chakra silver and gives me wings made of white feathers (defensive capability of hardening into a shield and can be shot from wing, can be taken and grown to use as spear/sword, healing when crushed up or passed over wound can heal (major require crushed with healing chakra, little wounds requires just touch.) tracking feathers can be used to dowse or locate items or people and even relay messages). This bloodline gives me hawk like eyes so when I fly I can see. This also gives me a musical item made from my chakra that can be used for genjutsu and ninjustsu or just music. Mine is a is a flute that looks to be made of the purest gold with silver mouth piece and lining. The keys are made of diamond. This can turn into a harp, both forms have weapons. The flute can eject senbon needles charka charged. It can also summon angles and a dragon. The harp has an edged backside and the bottom hides a blade both can channel chakra threw seals along the keys/strings that can enhance the music, trap the opponent under a real and deadly genjutsu, or fire ninjutu's. My weapon is a sword that has white with gold trimmings and it can conduct and form of energy. It can be recalled to my hand if im disarmed or I throw it by a white chakra thread connected to my palm. It can split into two sword and even generate copies of itself. The copies are not as strong as the original. It has the ability to nullify yoki and heal the wounds of others with a touch. A vial is stored at the bottom filled with a golden powder that when consumed by me grants me a power up at the same level as opening the gates but with no side effects or damages. If it's dusted on my blade turns into a powerful poison that even Tusnade can't heal. Only I can. It also gives me a gun (silver and red) that can fire chakra bullets and change size to increase range or damage. The more chakra the stronger the bullet. It can also fire elemental bullets._

_ I have also copied the Rinnegan or the "ultimate" dojutsu as it was once called. It Gives user control over all elements and gravity manipulation. Can use sub elements if trained. Allows once seen the hold to learn any jutsu. It also gives the holder the ability to use yin and yang chakra or the ability to create anything from chakra a breath life into it. It also allows the user to bring back 6 people to use as their paths which all share their eye sight between them. The six paths are the animal paths which can summon any type of animal even mythical with out the summoning contract that also have the Rinnegan which allows the summoner to share their vision. There is the naraka path which can summon the king of hell which can be used for interrogation and restoration. The preta path can absorb any chakra based ninjustsu. The asura path can clad the user in mechanized amour and grant them various weapons. The human path can read minds at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The deva path allows the manipulation of gravity based forces to either repel or pull in enemies, friends, and objects. The user is the outer path which grants them control over life and death; it can control bijuu in a similar fashion to the Sharingan and wood release with chakra chains. The Rinnegan wilder gains all the knowledge and chakra of their paths. My paths are Madara uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and the rikudo sennin who I found the body of thanks to the Kyubbi which by the way Im related to all my paths. Dad's parents were Senju and namikaze while moms were Uzumaki and uchiha all of which descend from the rikudo sennin. Kushina is the animal path, Madara is the naraka path, Hashirama is the preta path, Tobirama is the asura path, Minato is the human path, and the rikudo sennin (RS) is the deva path (note. The RS being the original Rinnegan user retains all of the paths abilities.)_

_ And my final ability that I will tell you of is because of my large chakra reserves (which are now larger then can be recorded ) and absorbing part of the Kyubbi I am no a okami hanyo. I have around one thousand tails (all containing more power then a kage) that I can compress down to 20. I can use these to attack and defend even use with kenjustu. I have a total of 20 swords that can turn into at least one hundred. I can wield any of them with my tails. The swords at sealed at the tip of my twenty tails that will only activate with my chakra. I also have the RS's weapons sealed into my skin along with harashin kunai. Not that I need them because I can create them with chakra._

_ Any way that's all ill tells you for now. You'll have to wait until the jounin exams to learn the rest._

_Signed_

_Naruto Uzumaki – namikaze – Senju – uchiha._

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other then promptly fainted. This is how Judith found them two hours later when a civilian came to complain to the Hokage that Sasuke isn't getting enough training. Needless to say Judith took some pictures before waking them up. They all re read the scroll to make sure it wasn't a dream.

After confirming it wasn't Hiruzen sent the jounin out and was wondering at what to put Naruto as in the bingo book. He quickly decided and wrote it down and told Judith to send it to the publishers. A new bingo book came out that week and if any pothered to look on path 73 of konoha Nin they would get the surprise of there life for in it read

**NAME: Naruto Uzumaki – namikaze- uchiha – Senju**

**ALIAS: GOD OF SHINOBI, DRAGON OF THE SHADOWS, DEATH OF THE LEGENDS, SAGE OF THE KISTUNES, THE OKAMI BEAST, SWIRLING BLACK DEATH OF KONOHA.**

**Rank: currently genin but rumored to be strong enough to take out all five kage's with out breaking a sweat.**

**AGE: 16**

**CHARACTERISTICS: HEIGHT 6 FEET, SUN KISSED BLOND HAIR WITH RED AND BLACK STREAKS, BLACK CLOTHES, CARRIES SWORD ON BACK. WISKER MARKS. JINCHURIKI FOR THE KYUBBI**

**KNOWN RELITIVES: KUSHINA UZUMAKI (KONOHA'S RED DEATH) MOTHER AND MINATO NAMIKAZE (KONOHA'S YELLOW FLASH, FORTH Hokage) FATHER.**

**BOUNTY:**

**Kumo: wanted for stealing treasures and lightning scrolls belonging to Kumo, including the secrets to the raikage's lightning armor and the black lightning. Bounty dead or alive at 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 RYO**

**Sunagakure: wanted for stealing wind scroll and scrolls belonging to the past kage's including the scroll on puppetry and sand release bounty ALIVE OR DEAD 1,000,000,000,000 RYO**

**KIRIGAKURE: wanted for killing 6 of the seven swords men of the mist and stealing their swords. He also stole kirigakure jutsu's and various other scrolls. Bounty DEAD 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 RYO**

**IWAGAKURE: stole past kage's scroll and scrolls of various other things including bloodline limits secret scrolls. Wanted for that and his parentage bounty DEAD or alive 1,000,000,000,000,000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000 **

**ADDITIONAL INFO; IF HE SEES YOU AND YOU CAN HEAR "GETSUNEGAN TENSHO! Or wind scar" RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES. OR YOU CAN GIVE UP BECAUSE YOU CAN OUT RUN THE ATTACK. EITHER WAY YOU'RE DEAD. He also has twenty tails which he can use to fight with. He has fought 4 kage's and come out on top each time.**

**Traveling companions: a tall man with long red hair and demonic eyes and sharp claws. Unknown name**

**Bloodlines: Kistunegan (able to copy bloodlines)**

**Tengoku release **

Rinnegan

** Pg 73**

************* With Naruto one hour later ******************

Naruto stood up and stretched after his nap. He was completely rested and had completely absorbed the memories from his absorbed clones. He now knew the toad's sage mode, seals, and lots of ninjustsu including but not limited to the chidori, rasengan, and lot of others.

He popped his spine then his neck. After he was loose he decided to train and warm up. He channeled chakra threw his legs and jumped as high as possible. He reached 200 + feet. He could see konoha. As he feels back down to earth he smelled it. The most heavenly scent in the world RAMEN!

He hadn't had ramen in over 4 years. Well not the good kind anyways. As he hit the ground he shot of towards konoha as speeds that Gai with all gates opened would envy. He was over 10 miles away yet he reached it in under a few seconds. He followed his nose jumping over ninjas and civilians alike to get to it. He finally reached it ichiraku's ramen. He quickly stepped inside and jumped up on the stool. He didn't pay attention to the other customers and exclaimed "5 bowl of your best ramen my fine sir."

Teuchi turned around to see who the hell had order so much ramen. He stood shocked at what he say "n nnn Naruto? Is that you?"

"You remember me old man. Im so happy." Teuchi beamed "Ayame get over here its Naruto!" with a red blur so fast some could mistake it for minatos harashin Ayame was by Naruto hugging him "Naruto!"

Naruto, the man with more power in one finger then a kage, was being suffocated by a civilian girl. "cc cccc cant breath ayame" naruto's hand was tapping the table quickly signifying his defeat. Teuchi just laughed

"Ayame. You might want to let go of him. Don't want to kill our favorite customer now do you?" ayame let go with a blush "sorry Naruto san."

Naruto gave her his foxy grin making her blush a shade of red hinata would be jealous of. "Don't worry ramen hime. It's good to see you again ayame." Ayame nearly fainted at the nick name. Naruto had just called her a princess. Ramen princesses sure but to Naruto that was like being the princess of the strongest kingdom.

Teuchi decided to intervene be fore ayame fainted "so Naruto you wanted five bowls of ramen right?"

The blonde in question nodded his head

"K. just for old time's sake this will be one the house. Plus 10 more and some instant ichiraku's ramen, and if you like I can get you a box of ramen flavored pocky." (I **read about ramen flavored pocky in a story. Don't remember which one but if it was your idea thank you!** ) Naruto was lost in heaven, 15 bowls of ramen, some instant ramen and ramen flavored pocky. He must have died and been sent to ramen heaven. Teuchi decided that the drool on naruto's face plus his glazed eyes meant yes.

Fifteen minutes later five bowls of ramen were gone, 10 packs of instant ramen and a large box of pocky was sealed up in a storage seal on naruto's arm. During that time he had attracted many onlookers. It was amazing to see someone down a whole ramen bowl with out coming up for air in one minute. A few of these people were some of the rookie 12 (with out Naruto its sai in his spot). There was kiba, shino, and ino. Ino once she recognized the face ran off to tell the town. Shino sent out his bugs to his family and kiba and akamaru talked to each other about the ramen eating monster in front of them not knowing it was Naruto.

When Naruto had surfaced from his ramen bowl his eyes met kiba's and kiba recognized him. "Naruto?"

**Grand evil cliff hanger no jutsu.**

**Total of 4702 words including this authors ending my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you found a mistake or what you liked about it.**

**Remember review and leave your comments and thoughts or message me with story ideas.**

**I found a beta for my chapters. It's my best friend blackdragonhellflame who I didn't even realize was on here till today.**

Anyways thanks for reading and remember to take a minute and review or ask questions.


End file.
